steven_universefandomcom_it-20200213-history
It's Over Isn't It
"It's Over Isn't It" è una canzone ascoltabile nell'episodio Il signor Greg, quando Greg e Steven dormono nella camera della loro sweet d'albergo e Perla si sfoga. Testo Originale Traduzione Versione Italiana I was fine with the men Who would come into her life now and again. I was fine 'cause I knew That they didn't really matter until you. Mi andavano bene gli uomini Che entravano nella sua vita ancora ed ancora Mi andava bene perché sapevo Che loro non importavano veramente fino a che non sei arrivato tu Ogni uomo che arrivava Dentro la sua vita non mi preoccupava Io contavo per lei di più Fino a quando sei arrivato anche tu I was fine when you came And we fought like it was all some silly game Over her, who she'd choose. After all those years, I never thought I'd lose. Mi andava bene quando sei arrivato E combattemmo come se fosse uno sciocco gioco Per vedere chi lei avrebbe scelto Dopo tutti quegli anni, non avrei mai pensato di perdere Quando io ti ho incontrato Qualche cosa di diverso è cominciato Ho scoperto solo dopo Che avrei perso io la posta messa in gioco It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? You won, and she chose you, and she loved you, and she's gone. It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on? E' finita, non è così? Non è così? Non è forse finita? E' finita, non è così? Non è così? Non è forse finita? Hai vinto ed ha scelto te, e ti ha amato e ora non c'è più E' finita, non è così? Perché non riesco ad andare oltre? E' andata, oramai, oramai, tutto è finito E' andata, oramai, oramai, tutto è finito E' te che ha scelto ed amato e non io Che invece non riesco a darle il mio addio War and glory, reinvention Fusion, freedom, her attention, Out in daylight, my potential, Bold, precise, experimental, Guerra e gloria, reinventarsi Fusione, libertà, le sue attenzioni Alla luce del sole, il mio potenziale Fiero, preciso, sperimentale Guerra, gloria, riscoperta Una ferita sempre aperta Il mio vero potenziale: Forte, preciso, sperimentale Who am I now in this world without her? Petty and dull with the nerve to doubt her? What does it matter, it's already done. Now I've got to be there for her son. Chi sono ora io in questo mondo senza lei? Meschina e noiosa col coraggio di dubitare di lei? Che cosa importa, è già finita Ora devo esserci per suo figlio Chi sono io ora che lei non c'è? Solo un inutile peso enorme Tutto è finito e un senso non c'è Ma suo figlio ha bisogno di me It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? You won, and she chose you, and she loved you, and she's gone! It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on? E' finita, non è così? Non è così? Non è forse finita? E' finita, non è così? Non è così? Non è forse finita? Hai vinto ed ha scelto te, e ti ha amato e ora non c'è più E' finita, non è così? Perché non riesco ad andare oltre? E' andata, oramai, oramai, tutto è finito E' andata, oramai, oramai, tutto è finito E' te che ha scelto ed amato e non io Che invece non riesco a darle il mio addio It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on? E' finita, non è così? Perché non riesco ad andare oltre? Ancora non riesco a darle il mio addio Categoria:Canzoni